


Untouchable

by bellacatbee



Series: Five Acts Fills [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is supposed to be untouchable as a member of the King's harem. He just doesn't agree with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nileflood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nileflood/gifts).



> Written for Nileflood's Five Acts. He wanted Harems.

Gabriel may only be touched by the king. It is written, it is law but Gabriel is bored.

The king has grown fat and old and disinterested in his harem of beautiful angels. Maybe Gabriel is not the most beautiful of his angels but he is the most recent edition, a gift from a friend of the kings. As such Gabriel cannot just be sent to the harems and ignored. His wings are painted gold and he is kept as a pet at the king’s feet.

Gabriel has desires that cannot be satisfied by an old man and he hates that he is a restricted commodity.

He has seen a man who had his hand cut off for daring to touch the king’s son. That punishment had been considered light. The punishment for touching Gabriel would be far greater. It would mean death.

Maybe he was cold because he didn’t care if his lover died. He would not live a life half lived. He could have anything else he wanted – food, drink, beautiful clothes and musical entertainment but he could not have a man to dance with, could not have someone to lay with. Maybe he was spoiled, maybe he was cold to the lives of humanity – bought and sold as he had been, given to the King to be his angelic bed-mate.

It was a palace guard he finally seduced. He wooed the man with words of loneliness, with sorrow for the loss of his brothers and sisters and disgust at the life he lived. The man, strong and tall, came willingly, wanting to show Gabriel the love that he had been missing in his life and Gabriel covered him in the gold of his wings, stroking the feathers up and down over the man till he was coated and the bed showed every sign of their ruination together.

And it wasn’t until the date was set for the man’s execution that Gabriel learned his name.

Samuel.

And realised that he was in love.

And then Gabriel knew that the law should be changed. No one should touch him without his permission. He unfurled his painted golden wings, snapped them up and down and remembered the path of flight and he remembered that he was an angel and he could crush the unrighteous under his sandals.

So he did until the courtyard ran red with blood and the king was dethroned and there was only he and Samuel standing in the place of execution.

“I thought you were selfish.” Samuel said.

“So did I.” Gabriel agreed and he could not say his reasons were not selfish now. He had not wanted Samuel to die.


End file.
